quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Wikia
QuakeWiki is a Wikia for everything Quake for everyone who loves Quake. A year ago, this Wikia was dead and over the past 12 months has been undergoing a rebirth by a team of new administrators dedicated to bringing fellow fans of Quake all the information they could ever need. Feel free to edit our pages and improve them with your own ideas or knowellege. If you have any questions about Quake or QuakeWiki, do not hesitate to ask Raadec or TeriffiedToxic. *Quake Live is no longer in beta! So go over there quick and sign up or get a membership to try those member only maps. *The Quake Wars:Playthrough is now up and running so go check that out if you require help. *Badges have been created so get in there and gain some points and beat friends on the leaderboard. *Like Quake 3 Arena? Then don't fret to try out the modded version, Open Arena. Check the wiki and download this popular game.Open Arena Quake was the next major game to be released by id Software after the success of Doom. The first release was on June 22, 1996. Like Doom, it was a first person shooter and was clearly influenced by Doom in its style of gameplay, design, and story. For example, Quake features a similar arsenal of weapons as well as teleporters. Features original to Quake, like the console, later appeared in Doom source ports. Once the official Quake source code was released, some Doom source ports incorporated portions of the Quake source...Read on Quake 5 The votes in the poll have revealed that most people would like Quake 5 to be based on the Strogg Storyline of Quake II and Quake 4. Thank you for your votes. The runners up are as follows: #2 'Singleplayer based with unrelated story like Quake' #3 'Multiplayer based much like Quake 3 Arena' #4 'Not intrested in Quake 5' and #5 'Mutliplayer based much like Quake Wars' with a pathetic and understandably 1 vote. Background Due to votes in the poll, the current background will be kept for the long term, until someone has a better idea for it. Thank you for your votes. New Poll N/A namespace=Forum category=Forum:Watercooler shownamespace=false count=4 cache=true addlastedit=false QuakeWiki was created on March 16, 2006 by Wolf2Hexen Current Administrators *Raadec *TeriffiedToxic *Auguststorm1945 *Shaleblade Quakewars-logo.jpg 84297578.jpg Centroid.jpg HIP2m1 grem.png Sword quake.png Quad Damage II.JPG Final2.jpg Palace Computer.jpg Palace Defence.jpg Palace Gate.jpg Palace Rooftop.jpg Strogg Grunt(Q4).jpg Strogg Gladiator(Q4).jpg Strogg Beserker(q4).jpg Q2 chaingun.jpg Rocket.jpg Images.jpeg Logo4.JPG Quake41.jpg Quake4 vehicle2.jpg Logo.png BossBuddy.jpg Final2.jpg Black Widow Guardian2.JPG Black Widow Guardian1.JPG Antimatter.jpg BestBoss.jpg Widow's Lair.jpg Gravity Well.jpg Death of the Widow.JPG Black Widow Art.jpg Turrets2.JPG BFG Shot.jpg Quake HUD.jpg Pb hud overview.jpg Medic Commander3.JPG Medic Commander.JPG A-M Bomb.jpg Containment Pod.jpg Head of the Widow.JPG Black Widow Guardian2.JPG Medic Commander.JPG Wiki-background Stalker.JPG Biggun.jpg GDF Marine.png Black Hole Genorator.jpg Hyperblaster Guard.JPG Brains (Beta Class).JPG Carrier.jpg Tank Boss.JPG Shub-Niggurath.JPG Hephaestus.JPG Zombie.jpg Walker.jpg Shotgun.jpg Sentry.jpg Scientist.jpg Rocketlauncher.jpg Repairbot.jpg Railgun.jpg NEWLOGO4b.JPG 256px-Openarena-logo svg.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content